


Lunchtime Blues

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Frustration, Love, M/M, Oblivious!Jack, POV Multiple, School Bells, pining!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Why did I even lie and say i was done. Anyways, started digging through prompts in my inbox and I found this cute one. Hope you enjoy it :)





	Lunchtime Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Mark wants to know if Jack likes him, Jack wants to know why Mark hates him

 

" _God_ , Mark just fucking talk to him!" Ethan sighs as Tyler rolls his eyes accordingly.

"I can't! I don't know what to say, okay?? God, everytime I get close to him i start to babble like a fucking idiot." Mark pouts, sitting his face in his hands as his friends give him disapproving looks. "Dammit why do crushes have to be so hard!"

"They're not, you're just an idiot." Ethan says, clearly wearing thin.

* * *

 

"He's not! You're overexaggerating bro."

"Am not! He totally hates me and I don't even know what I did!" Jack sighs, crossing his arms and pouting at the lunch table. Felix gives him an annoyed look, but comforts him anyway.

"Did he _say_ he hates you, or are you just overexaggerating?"

"No," Jack sighs again, furrowing his brows in defeat as he stares at Felix. "He didn't _say_ he hates me. But-!"

"Can it string bean. You better go talk to him or I'll do it my fucking self."

* * *

 

"What if he turns me down? God, I don't think I can take that..." Mark says as Ethan throws up his hands in defeat.

"He's hopeless I'm out of here. Bring me back when they're kissing." He remarks as he storms out, leaving Tyler to deal with a very frustrated Mark.

"Look," Tyler points at Felix and Jack sitting inside the cafeteria talking, "He's right there! Just...go tell him how you feel."

"In front of Felix? No fucking way you're setting me up! That Swedish dude has been out to get me since freshman year- you _know_ this Ty!" Mark screams and Tyler huffs in annoyance.

"I have half a mind to leave you here like Ethan did."

* * *

  
" _Please_ don't!" Jack squealed, holding onto Felix's arm as he drags Jack behind him.

"I'm fixing this right now so you and Mr. Buffbach over there will stop making goo goo eyes at each other in Calculus. I don't need to vomit on my classwork." Felix rebuts, reaching out for the glass door that separates them and the others.

"But what if he does hate me and just wants me to leave him alone??? _Feliiiix_ -stop!" Jack squeals as Felix opens the door, heading straight for Mark and Tyler.

* * *

 

"Oh god. _Oh god_. Tyler they're headed this way!" Mark says, hiding his face in his arms trying to disappear, while Tyler only stares at Felix, who's dragging Jack by the grace of god and sheer willpower. __

* * *

 

"Felix _pleaaaase_ I promise I won't mention him anymore, I'm sorry I brought it up just don't-"

"Hey! Markaroni, Tyler...something. I've got something to ask you." Felix says, and Jack zips up his hoodie as far as it can go. _Fuck_.

* * *

 

Tyler gives Felix a quizzical look then shrugs. "Sure, what's up?" He asks, seeing as Mark doesn't seem to want to interact. He watches as Jack hangs back behind Felix, biting his lip and trying to hide in his hoodie, bouncing from foot to foot.

* * *

 

"I was just wondering..." Felix speaks loud enough for Mark to hear. "If you knew if Mark hated Jack? God he's just blabbering on and on about how _'Mark won't respond to me!' 'Mark wasn't in class, is he avoiding me?' Markimoo this, Markimoo that, Mark, Mark, M-_ "

"Shut up I don't sound like that!" Jack urged, and he squinted his eyes at Felix in a hateful manner. Felix only shrugged, turning back to Tyler.

"Anywaaays I was wondering, since Mark seems to be having a _good_ snooze, if you had any insight on that?" Felix smiles, blinking his eyes innocently.

* * *

 

Tyler instantly laughs as Mark pops his head up at the mention of him hating Jack. His brown eyes are wild and frazzled as he looks at Felix.

"What? No way! No no I don't hate-" He pauses in his words as he spots a familiar green tuft behind Felix, and he focuses in on the very person's name that was about to fall from his lips. "Jack?"

* * *

 

 _Shit this was a bad idea_. Jack thinks as he fakes a smile and sits at the picnic table with everyone else. "He-uh, Hey Mark! How are ye?" He asks, fiddling with his hoodie impatiently.

* * *

 

 _Jack thinks I hate him?_ Mark thinks as he realizes Jack is speaking to him. "You think I hate you?" Mark asks and Jack tentatively nods. "Of course not, I could never hate you I-" Before he could get the words out, the lunch bell rings, signaling they had 8 minutes to get to class. _Dammit_.

* * *

 

Jack clung onto the words Mark was saying, and his entire body jumped as the bell rang for lunch to be over. _Shite_. "Hey, uh ye wanna...continue this conversation on the way to class?" Jack asks, and Mark smiles lightly.

* * *

 

"Yeah. Of course uh-you have Creative Writing next right?" Mark asks, and he hopes Jack doesn't find it creepy that he knows his schedule. Apparently not, because he only agrees, gripping his messenger bag as he waves goodbye to Felix and Tyler, who look more than happy to stay behind.

* * *

 

 _Say something dammit_. Jack thinks as he and Mark round the corner to his next block class. They walk in total silence until they hit the door and then they face each other. "Well," Jack chuckles, "This is my stop." He says, and Mark only gives him a wide smile. _So weird_. He clears his throat and starts to speak again. Anything to get this going. "So about our-"

* * *

 

 _God I hope he likes this_. Mark says as he grabs Jack's face and pulls him into a kiss. He feels Jack startle a bit, then relax into the kiss, holding onto his biceps for support. They break apart, and hear _ooo's_ all around them, and a _finally!_ shouted by Ethan in the distance.

* * *

 

Jack looks stunned for a second and _ohmygodmarkjustkissedme_ and _he should probably say something_. "So..." he licks his lips slowly, smiling a bit as Mark follows the action, "Ye don't hate me?" He asks, and that raven haired fucker _laughs_.

* * *

 

"Of course not. I just kept trying to find ways to _tell_ you I liked you..." Mark said, rubbing his neck as he blushed, "so I figured I'd just _show_ you I liked you." He finished, watching as Jack huffed out a breathy laugh.

* * *

 

Jack stared into those chocolate eyes, and almost wanted to lean in for another kiss. Instead, he opted for words. "Well I-" He was cut off by the late bell, startled once again as Mark laughed. "I'll catch you after class?" Jack says as he steps through the classroom door taking one last look at Mark.

* * *

 

Mark wasn't usually one to be late, but this was totally worth it. He took Jack's hand as kissed it, looking into those crystal blue eyes that held so much light. "Sure, I'll try to catch you before the bell rings." He laughs, and he lets Jack go, heading off to class, finally rid of his lunchtime blues.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret a thing. This ship will always sail in my mind <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lunchtime Blues Alternate Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951713) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem)




End file.
